


Meet Me Before the Sun Goes Down

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Wonho appreciation [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, Attempted Rape, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, Forbidden Love, HyunWoo is smitten, HyungWon is the protective best friend, M/M, Set in ancient Goguryeo, Smut, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: "Minister of Treasury...you may open your eyes now." The voice was familiar, and it feels like it takes centuries to force his eyes open. Strong hands steady him from underneath his elbows and  General HyunWoo’s deep dark brown eyes stare into his own.Hoseok feels as if his face was on fire, and quickly pushes away from the general whose eyes widen marginally."I'm..sorry, did I-""No its fine!" Hoseok blurts out, gathering the box in his arms and practically running out of the room as the royal guards burst out in laughter along with Minhyuk who snorts into the back of his hand.-Set in ancient Goguryeo Two men meet in a time with great tension between nations and people has begun and find themselves falling for eachother all too quickly.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an exo pairing YEEEEEARS ago on another site when my writing was crap so I recycled it, fixed everything and made this a Wonho/Hyunwoo fic. Updates will be quick and there is smut to come.

“That is not fair!!!!”

“Please King, they have brought shame upon our land!!!”

 

“Oh honorable King please reconsider!!!!”

 

The ministers argued back and forth, voices pitching so high Hoseok had to hide the laugh threatening to bubble forth from his mouth under a shaky clearing of the throat.

 

 

The only reason the ministers had been soo intensely fired up this morning was because of the results of their on-going stalemate with the North. Just a few days ago Kim Jong dae their leading General of the soldiers at the East Front had forfeited the battle at Soksudang and obviously no one had been happy about it.

 

 

The Minister of war yelled out that he should be put to death and that his actions marked him a "Traitor" accountable to the laws of the land. And of course the Zhang clan agreed with every word he said, begging for the king to hear and heed to their pleas. On the other hand Kim Jong dae's father Kim Jong Sook; “Minister of  Foreign affairs” clung to the fact that the army had been out-numbered 500 to 1000, and that any other person in their right mind would've done the same.

 

 

Hoseok shook his head at the two sides going at it like Chicken's in a cock fight. He sat next to the king taking note of every little thing each person in the room spoke. After all, it was his job as Royal Minister of Treasury. His notes carefully taken, exclamations put in when the anger in the words flared or dots when they began to plea.

 

"ENOUGH!" The king exclaimed loudly, both hands in the air, his golden sleeves contrasting with the red of the cloth on his chest. His thick brow crinkled in annoyance.

 

Hoseok glanced at the king, his own unusually long hair sticking out of the sides of his ornamental hat, the beaded tassel hanging from the side, emphasizing his clear hazel dark brown-like eyes. He’d been teased for his light blond hair since he was a child, his parents assumed he was sickly but he never showed any sign of being weak, so his somewhat strange appearance was accepted.

 

 

Somehow he’d managed to snag the job of writing the history for their Nation, ultimately having it be passed from his father onto himself. Sometimes he wanted to chuck his paint brush at the fussy minsters and other days he wanted flip of the few who had the audacity to try to flirt with him outside the palace.

 

 

"I will hear no more of this!"

"B-But King!"

 

"Kim Jong Dae will be sent to exile to the border of the Mohe, to work in the salt mines for 200 days, that is all." Their King cleared his voice and looked away from the eyes of the men, hand doing circles in the air trying to motion for the guards to clear the room of the noisy ministers..Its just too damn early for this.

 

 

Kim Jong Sook got onto his knee's along with the rest of the Kim clan, sayings of the praises to the king, filling the rooms like chants as they were dragged out of the room.

 

"The King is most gracious!"

"Long Live the King!"

 

 

The King glances at him and Hoseok immediately looks down at his lap out of respect, his hands placed atop of his thighs; cushioned by his treasury robe that had once been his father’s.

 

 

“You can go now…” The King’s voice is much softer from earlier and Hoseok glances up only slightly so that their eyes meet for at most two seconds before he opens his mouth to speak.

 

 

“Yes Your Majesty…”

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"

 

A shout is heard outside and their King rolls his eyes before stepping off the throne; his sleeves flapping around as he steps.

“Imbeciles…”

 

Shaking his head with a smile Hoseok watches their King about to take his leave. So he finishes up the last of his notes, dipping the brush into the ink glass, writing the conclusion of this small event as enthusiastically as he could. Gathering his things, he takes the page intricately worded with black ink and places it delicately in the royal box, along with the ink and brush. With a sigh he eases up off his knee’s trying not to trip over his long robe as he makes to follow the king out

 

 

But then suddenly there is a commotion in the room as the sliding doors come rushing open.

 

"King!King"

 

The king stops midway across the room and grips his face tightly, a small wrinkle appearing the middle of his forehead, as the "Minister of Artillery" was on knees in front of him bowing 90 degree's.

 

 

"...What is it _Now_...?"

 

 

The younger minister Hoseok knows all too well as Minhyuk stands up, focusing his eyes on the collar of the king's royal robe, eyes darting to his King’s nervously before quickly shuffling back.

 

"Because of the defeat of our Army in Soksudung, we have a new Lead General of the East Front I have been told to introduce him to you."

 

 

With a roll of the eyes, the king backs away and sits back down, ushering Hoseok to do the same.

 

"General HyunWoo..please come in."

 

In walked a tall man, lean and bulky at the same time, short dark hair , eyes blank but apparent with confidence. Hoseok felt himself oogle at the man, never had he'd seen such a handsome young General..the man couldn’t have been over 25 or 26.

 

 

The General crossed an arm in front of his abdomen, his dark blue sleeves contrasting with the purple of the lines lining his clothes from underneath his armor as he bowed.

 

"General Son HyunWoo reporting to his Majesty". His voice rang smooth and deep, the intensity of it rumbling in his chest.

The king cocks his head at the man.

 

"What age are you _General_?" The king rubs his beard curiously.

"I am of 26 years of age, King" He stood erect, eyes dark and impossible to read as they temporarily glance to Hoseok.

 

 

Hoseok felt a tickle race down his spine, breath leaving him for all of 3 seconds as he caught the intense gaze then looked back down at his lap. Fingers fiddling idly at his sides as he curses in his mind; trying to chase away the random nervous energy eating at his skin.

 

 

The king follows General HyunWoo’s gaze to Hoseok, and the treasurer clears his throat with a nod. Their King only raising an eyebrow that lead to a smirk as he turns his attention back to his new lead General.

 

 

"....The younger the man, the more strength and vigor to make our army victorious....Do well and win many battles _young one_ , then I might one day appoint you as Main General over all of the armies of every Front."

 

 

The King gets up to his feet with a light groan, and walks over to the General.

 

The Servants and two soldiers put in charge of protecting the King around the palace hold their breath in suspense. A simple pat to the back is given to the general and the King was off.

 

Hoseok follows suit, carrying the heavy box in his hands as he strides across the room, feeling his heartbeat quicken when he comes in close contact with the general, but avoiding any eye contact what-so-ever.

 

 

Something about this man made him ridiculously nervous and his body made no move to comply with the thoughts in his mind as he felt his feet become in argument with the deep green carpet rolled out that led to the King’s throne. Once his mind caught on, he felt himself falling mid-air, sure of sudden humiliation in front of the soldiers still in the room at the very entrance and Minhyuk who was still there staring unabashedly.

 

 

_Damn you…you nosy bastard_

 

But..He doesn’t feel the ground under him, his eyes tightly closed because he could feel himself being held close to a warm body and the puffs of air that tickle his nose make him shiver. The tension in his eyelids lessen and he hears a small chuckle.

 

"Minister of Treasury...you may open your eyes now." The voice was familiar, and it feels like it takes centuries to force his eyes to open. Strong hands steadied him from underneath his elbows and  General HyunWoo’s deep dark brown eyes stare into his own.

 

 

Hoseok feels as if his face was on fire, and quickly pushes away from the general whose eyes widen marginally.

"I'm..sorry, did I-"

"No its fine!" Hoseok blurts out, gathering the box in his arms and practically running out of the room as the royal guards burst out in laughter along with Minhyuk who snorts into the back of his hand.

 

 

The General watches the frantic figure scurry out of the room, admiring the long blonde hair in a loose braid going down to the middle of the treasurer's back.

 

But a shiny black item stark against the green carpet caught his attention. Kneeling down, he grabs a hold of what he believes is a brush, letting the soft bristles tickle his finger tips.

 

 

In court yard of the palace Hoseok glances over his shoulder and lets out a sigh of relief when he notices that no one is behind him. As he takes each step forwards he looks down at the ground, his ears pink, face hot and probably flushed.

 

 

"What’s wrong with me today..?Maybe I need-Oomph!" He gets the breath knocked out of him as he collides into a heavily clad armored body. Hands hold him still by the shoulders and he jerks his head up, still trying to hold the box close to his chest in fear of it falling again.

 

 

"Whats wrong with you Hoseok-Hyung..? You seemed to be in a daze?" A light voice spoke in joking tone, for the second time that day eves breaths are blown against his nose and upwards to tickle his eye lashes.

 

 

"Hyungwon!" Hoseok smacks him on the head once he realizes how close they are.

 

"You little brat!" He raises his hand to hit him again, but Hyungwon catches his arm mid-air, chuckling at his best-friend's response.

 

"Come on Hyung..I know you love me!" He laughs, Chuckling even more when Hoseok wrinkles his nose at him. They both settle down, laughing loudly at their own child-like behavior.

 

 

"Ehem...." A sudden clearing of the throat startles them both.

 

Hyungwon looks over Hoseok’s shoulder and he raises one of his eyebrows in questioning.

 

"General HyunWoo...?"

 

 

Hoseok groans in sheer embarrassment before turning around and giving the man a semi-bow, his face beginning to burn as his mind starts to recount the moments from earlier.

 

 

"...Would you mind giving me a moment to speak with the Minister of Treasurey...?" The General speaks, eyes glancing momentarily at Hyungwon before switching over to Hoseok's face; still as unreadable as when they’d first met.

 

 

Hyungwon stares down at Hoseok, shoulders softening as the tense air between them all fades away just a bit when Hoseok stares back at him with a nod; blond strands falling over his eyes softly.

 

 

"Yes...General..." Hyungwon bows hesitantly, tugging on Hoseok’s sleeve as he departs.

 

Once the soldier was out of the court yard, General HyunWoo steps closer to Hoseok with his hand stretched out, and instinctively Hoseok flinches backwards, his eyes flickering with uncertainty.

 

 

He’d had not so pleasant experiences with certain soldiers who thought they could toy with his emotions and control him like some plaything. Just because he’s of shorter stature with pretty face, long hair and pale skin does not mean he can’t punch an asshole in the face…and it hasn’t stopped him from doing so before.

 

 

The General drops his hand, crossing it behind his back with the other as he softens his gaze trying to decipher why the Treasurer had gotten soo defensive in a matter of seconds.

 

"No need to be so rigid Hoseok-sshi..I mean no harm."

 

Hoseok looks at him quizzically when his real name was used; his left foot ready to take a step back to put more distance between them, but a rough hand shoots out and catches his wrist preventing him from doing so.

 

“What is it that you want General...?" He looks up at the man's face then back to his trapped wrist, ears still pink.

 

The General sighs.

 

"You look like a scared rabbit about to run away but I have some matters I wish to discuss with you."

 

Hoseok swallows the smart retort on his tongue and raises an eye-brow, he just met this man, what could they possibly have to discuss?

 

"What may those matters be..?" He questions, whether he knows it or not his eyes twinkling in a way both dangerous and beautiful, making the General smile.

 

"I do not wish to talk about them here."

"Then-"

"Please..meet me in my room..right before the sun goes down...there we will _discuss_ these important matters." He speaks with authority, the strength of a General of Goguryeo.

 

The piercing gaze he was given stunned him into giving The General a small nod as he felt his throat dry up. He was nothing like those stupid little soldier boys pretending to be men that always tried to feel him up and tease him..This man..he’s different.

 

The General slowly releases his wrist giving him a small affectionate smile, his light honey skin giving him a soft,warm, reliable aura.

 

"I have something important to give to you also, so remember...Meet me before the sun goes down..." And with that he’s walking past Hoseok, his rough fingers hardened by combat and wielding swords teasingly brushing against Hoseok’s soft pale finger-tips kept smooth by years of painting and writing.

 

Hoseok’s legs feel like jelly and the pit of his stomach is fluttering intensely, sharp eyes laser focused on the retreating figure that exits the court yard.

He shouldn’t be, but he’s counting the minutes that will eventually turn the sky pink and orange outlined by dark starry skies.


	2. Can I trust Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did he say Hyung?"
> 
>  
> 
> Hoseok shook his head, blond hair tickling his ears and forehead as his eyes flutter rapidly at the sudden voice.  
> "O...Oh-HyungWon-ah....It’s nothing, just a trivial matter.." He spoke, glancing down at the ground, unsure of all the feelings he was experiencing at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> But HyungWon doesn't believe a word of it and calls bullshit immediately.
> 
> When a hand grasps Hoseok’s jaw to tilt his face up he looks up startled at the serious expression on the HyungWon’s face.
> 
> Since when has he ever been so adamant about something so small…?
> 
> "He threatened you didn't he..?" HyungWon’s voice started to build louder, anger obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for attempted rape.

HyungWon watches from behind a tree, eyes following the back of the general until he exits the palace gates, peaking around the corner, he gazes at Hoseok who just stands there dazed and staring at his hand like it had magically grown another five fingers. He wasn't able to hear the conversation, but it obviously bothered his best friend. So with cautious steps he made his way over to Hoseok.

 

 

"What did he say Hyung?"

 

 

Hoseok shook his head, blond hair tickling his ears and forehead as his eyes flutter rapidly at the sudden voice.

 

 

"O...Oh-HyungWon-ah....It’s nothing, just a trivial matter.." He speaks, glancing down at the ground, unsure of all the feelings he was experiencing at the moment.

 

 

But HyungWon doesn't believe a word of it and calls bullshit immediately.

When a hand grasps Hoseok’s jaw to tilt his face up he looks up startled at the serious expression on the HyungWon’s face.

_Since when has he ever been so adamant about something so small…?_

 

 

"He threatened you didn't he..?" HyungWon’s voice started to build louder, anger obvious.

 

 

The Treasurer sighs; grasping the slim wrists next to his face and pulling them down and away in his strong hold.

"No..No...Its..nothing like that..Let’s just-"

"What.did.he.say.?" HyungWon tugs his arms away and steps closer, his words full of grit and animosity that resonated from the very depths of his soul.

 

 

Hoseok taken aback swallows thickly making his throat ache; weird feelings bursting up through his veins floating somewhere between being terrified and defensive.

 

 

"Nothing!! He said nothing!! Why are you so worried about it!??!" Hoseok let his voice boom through the area, fists clenched tight around the box in his arms, not wary of the other ministers, guards, and concubines walking through the palace around them.

 

 

HyungWon quite the opposite could feel the questioning stares being thrown at them. Hoseok stood in front of him, his face red in anger and obviously annoyed. Swiftly he curls his fingers around the extra material around Hoseok’s wrist and tugs him through the palace and past the exit, into the street, where street vendors stood. They couldn’t possibly speak here.

 

 

He feels Hoseok trying to tug his wrist back, but HyungWon only holds on tighter. Under normal circumstances Hoseok could easily push him away but with his Treasury box still in his arms he was already limited in mobility.

 

 

"Where are we going.?" He questions, voice tight as his friend pulls him through the crowds to the backyard of the Guesthouse against a grassy hill far away from the Main street.

 

 

HyungWon stops, unhanding Hoseok and cursing before he sat down on a bench, his back facing his best friend.

"What's wrong HyungWonnie...?" Hoseok feels his anger dispersing, worried about HyungWon’s random out of character rash behavior. He sets the box down on the other end of the bench and places a soft palm against HyungWon’s armor clad shoulder.

 

 

HyunWon ran a hand over his face and through his thick dark brown hair.

 

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so hostile towards you..." He still has his back towards Hoseok, his shoulders slumped down tiredly.

 

 

Hoseok sighs before stepping around to face him, HyungWon looks almost gaunt and stressed, obviously not eating enough because of his new position in rank; meaning new skills to learn; more training. He put his hand in HyungWon’s hand, thumb swiping affectionately atop his knuckles.

 

 

"You've got to tell me...you haven't been yourself for a while now HyungWon-ah..." He caresses the rough knuckles beneath his fingertips, knowing it would relax him.

 

 

Ever since they were kids whenever HyungWon was upset or would cry over getting a beating from his father for disobeying him or as he got older and was depressed over picking up new combat moves too slowly for his own liking Hoseok held his hand and caressed his knuckles. Smiling when loud sobs would subside into cool even breaths.

 

 

But at the moment it seemed as if not even his touch could do much to help. When HyungWon’s hand enclosed around his own and he stood up, Hoseok stares up into HyungWon’s eyes.

 

"Ever since.."

"Ever since what?''

 

"You remember...when Crown Prince JungKook tried to have his way with you....? HyungWon asks, his voice a bit unsteady.

 

Hoseok looks away, biting his lip and directing his gaze to the grass beneath his feet.

"How could I ever forget that day.....?"

 

_***One Year Ago*** _

 

 

 

Hoseok gathers his belongings, placing the journal against the wooden table.

 

 

 For some reason he’d been told that the Prince had requested a calligraphy lesson even though he already had what Hoseok would consider is a skilled teacher. Though who could say no to the crown prince..?

 

 

As he lays his tools out in walked the Crown prince; only nineteen years old, quite tall with deep dark brown hair tied into a ponytail underneath his royal head piece. Only Hoseok doesn’t even know that he’s in the room, so he’d know nothing about the way the Crown Prince eyes him from behind.

 

 

"Minister Of Treasury."

 

 

The guards slam the door shut and Hoseok holds his hand over his heart thrumming underneath his skin in startled, skittish frenzy as he looks over his shoulder before turning completely around into a deep bow.

 

 

'' Ah..My apologies Crown Prince...are you ready for your calligraphy lesson..? " He gives the boy a bright smile, his eyes turning into small upside down crescents.

 

 

The Crown Prince calls out the name of one of his guards, and the doors to the room were locked from the outside with a heavy thud.

 

 Hoseok looks towards the door with widened eyes as the prince begins stalking towards him. Crown Prince Jungkook's facial expression darkens and he looks as if he's possessed by something with  intentions not pure whatsoever.

 

 The minute the Prince's hands lay upon his forearms, he freezes, and as his back hits the wooden wall he chokes on a gasp caught in his throat.

 

 

Suddenly lips were on his neck kissing the soft skin there as he jolts, turning his head away, his chest swelling with anxiety and fear.

 

 

 Immediately he tries to push at the Prince's shoulders.

 

 

"C-Crown Prince..Please...what are you-"

 

 

"Ssshhh..." He put a finger to the minister's lips to silence him, arm hooked around Hoseok’s waist and tightening.

 

 

"Don’t say another word…just let me have my way with you once..stay quiet and everything will be fine..but refuse and I'll have you arrested for treason." His voice was demanding tone harsh and Hoseok couldn’t believe this…in what world does any of this makes sense?? The Crown Prince is trying to fucking rape him???

 

With all the strength he has he pushes the prince back, freeing his arms and rubbing over the soft marks left on the side of his neck. Then as quickly as he can he sprints towards the door, scared for his life.

 

 

 

If he really wanted to the Crown Prince could ruin his life, but Hoseok would rather be stripped of his high ranking title and be forced to work as a commoner than live with the remembrance of those filthy hands of royalty on his skin.

 

 

From behind The Crown Prince grabs at his robe just as Hoseok gets to the door and Hoseok screams with his every breath, fingers just out of reach to the door as he gets dragged back into the room.

 

He can’t even hit the Prince..if he does so the Prince can easily lie and say it was an attempted murder and Hoseok is as good as dead.

 

 

So he  can only beg for mercy, tears pooling in his eyes as he tries to swat at the hands pulling him back, cursing because The Crown Prince had years of combat training that easily ensured him the ability to capture his opponent by sheer force.

 

 

"Pl-please Prince I-"

 

 

A small weak sound bursts from between his lips when a hand slaps against his cheek knocking him back down onto a bed. And  before he can clamber away, the prince forces him down onto the sheets, one hand clenched tightly around Hoseok’s wrists and the other untying the red knot which held together the top of his Official robe.

 

 

 

Hoseok screams begging for help as he fights against the hands stripping him of his clothes.

 

 

"Shut up Wench!" The Crown Prince growls as he presses his hand in-between Hoseok’s legs and Hoseok loses it, mind breached with images of him about to have his head cut off to the disgusting image of the Crown Prince forcing his way into his body and tearing it apart like he owns it.

 

 

 

''No!Please don't-Help!!!" He screams helplessly, feeling the tears finally fall down his cheeks as hands travel underneath his robe and onto his skin, his own nails viciously clawing at air, toes curling petrified and shaking.

 

 

Suddenly a shadow casts over them, and the prince gets pulled up then away flying across the room with a groan. Hoseok looks up through the tears soaking his lashes and throws himself at his savior, tears of relief washing over him when he realizes that its HyungWon and a few other soldiers who HyungWon trains with surrounding the room.

 

 

 

The different layers of Hoseok clothes are strewn across the floor, barely leaving him only in his undergarments and he cries softly, soaking HyungWon’s shoulder, fingers desperately grabbing onto his armor like he’s afraid of being left alone again.

 

 

HyungWon holds onto him tightly, hand holding the back of Hoseok’s head protectively as he nods at the guards who take a hold of the Crown Prince and drag him out of the room shouting profanities the entire time.

 

 

“SHIN HOSEOK I WILL HAVE YOU!!!!”

 

HyungWon looks over towards the doorway like he can’t believe the words coming out of the Crown’s Prince’s mouth. He has thoughts of beating the shit out of him, punching him till that handsome face is marred with bruises and cuts but Hoseok is shaking so badly in his arms that the thoughts of revenge fade away now replaced by a guilty conscious for not being cautious enough of the Crown’s Prince’s erratic behavior and strange new interest in his best friend.

 

He’ll never let this happen again..Never.

 

***End of flashback***

 

 

HyungWon's whole body shutters with intense anger at the thought of anyone hurting Hoseok again.

 

 

"Ever since then...I feel as if every man who wishes to privately speak to you has...ulterior motives..."

 

Hoseok’s eyes widen in realization.

"That moment was...the young man's hormones spiraling out control..just like any teenager...It won’t happen again..." Trust me..

 

 

Hoseok steps closer and wraps his arms around HyungWon’s body, engulfing him in a hug.

 

 

''It’s getting late, go...get a drink..relax your mind then tomorrow meet me in my room at midday when the sun is highest in the sky."

 

 

He lets go of HyungWon and takes a hold of his hand, staring at the lines in his palm before placing a kiss against the skin there. HyungWon feels his face heat up, and Hoseok smiles at his cute flustered expression, eyes wide and full lips pursed.

 

 

"I have to go meet the general...he is a man of honor I can tell you that as much…do not worry for my safety, I will tell you about our conversations tomorrow...Good night my friend.."

 

 

And with that Hoseok is gone, right when the evening sky begins to swirl with orange and pink.


	3. Not Like The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok forces himself to sit down on his knees even with the quick horrible memories rushing through his mind that make his skin itchy and uncomfortable. He wears an uneasy expression. The General senses his discomfort quickly and raises an eyebrow before lifting his hands from The Treasurer’s shoulders, slowly making his way to sit directly across from him.
> 
>  
> 
> He stares at Hoseok’s shaking fingers, mouth falling open slightly as he reaches out over the cherry brown table to encase shaky pale fingers within his own hand. Very softly he speaks.
> 
>  
> 
> "You don’t have to be afraid...I'm not like the Crown Prince..."

Hoseok looks around at the large houses in a neighborhood just ten minutes from his own home. It was past the parlor where groups of men gathered at the end of the day to drink until they were unruly and grabby and down a few steps that led to a small grassy area in the front and larger houses in the back.

 

 

 

All of the General’s lived in a specified area each with their own nameplate at the door and Hoseok brushes his hair from in front of his eyes as he caught site of children playing; laughing when they make poke at each other with long sticks they’d probably found in the forest.

 

 

 

When he gets close to them they bow politely, their mother; Hoseok assumes smiling at them like they were her world and more.

 

 

 

He gives them a few pats on the heads, eyes going back to the doors and stopping when a minute later he finds the General’s house that was almost palace like. It was bigger than the other houses, a large gate just before where the yard begins that leads to the actual living space. Making his way up a few steps he stops at the large gate and takes a deep breath trying to keep his nervous heart from fluttering he leans against the door to the gate.

 

 

 

"..I don't know what he wants..but I'll just leave quickly if anything feels.. _strange_." He fights back flashbacks of the crown Prince’s attack, pushing at the fleeting ghostly feeling of large grabby hands shadowing over his skin.

 

 

 

He breathes out harshly through his nose and reaches up to take off the annoying headpiece he’d been wearing all day to push the random long strands of long blond fringe out of his face.

 

 

 

Suddenly before he could even knock on the heavy wooden door it flies open, making him nearly trip backwards, his hands automatically reaching out to hold onto whoever it was who’d opened the door.

 

There is nothing but concrete and steps behind him so he clutches on tight to the person whom he recognizes as the General. Hoseok’s fingers twitch against armor-clad shoulders for support when a broad hand round at his lower back, holding him in place to keep him from falling backwards onto the ground.

 

 

 

_Not again…._

 

 

 

Looking up their eyes meet and Hoseok can feel the muscles along his back tightening in surprise as he’s pulled forward and away from the steps.

 

 

"...Minister of Treasury....?" The General questions, eyes squinting trying to get a better look at Hoseok’s face since none of the torches had been lit by the entrance yet and they were in a shaded area.

 

 

 

Hoseok ignores the were spike in his veins that bubbles up to his skin, quickly pushing himself off the general; a heavy flush threatening to take over his appearance. The General smiles subtlety, his hands dropping to the side as he admires Hoseok’s adorably embarrassed expression; face just having edges of pink to it and no longer hidden by his headpiece.

 

 

 

There’s some space between them and the General take a step back just out of courtesy.

 

Regardless Hoseok on the other hand can feel his entire figure being consumed by mobs of flames that snake up his chest and into his face.

 

"Y-you wanted to see me..?" Hoseok clears his throat, hat still clutched in his hand as he speaks softly, avoiding any contact with the General's eyes, keeping his own downcast.

 

"You're right...come in.." The General shifts out the way to let Hoseok in, but Hoseok doesn’t hear him, ears still buzzing, mentally cursing to himself for coming off as aloof and clumsy even in their third time meeting.

 

 

 

"Hoseok-sshi..?"

 

 

"U..uh..?" Hoseok’s head jerks up in alarm.

 

 

 

The General can’t help but let a large childlike smile grace his face, apparently Shin Hoseok can be devilishly cute when he wants to and now is no exception with his wide eyed looked of confusion cast up at The General's face.

 

He reaches out and grasps The Treasure’s wrist, just gentle enough to where Hoseok can slip away if he really wants to.

 

 

 

But he lets him lead the way inside to the entrance of the house. He’s trying to keep his overactive mind calm while still being on the verge of something akin to a minor panic attack; feeling so jittery, shy and confused; his normally confident exterior had been replaced by something strange he can’t fully explain.

 

 

 

The General is a warm good-looking man….especially when he smiles…but Hoseok feels compelled into submission; a part of himself he’d refused to show to any man and that’d been buried deep in his conscious had somehow uncontrollably let loose and God Help him it was scary.

 

 

 

Before he knows it they are inside a study room and hands are on his shoulder's pulling him down to sit....A gesture usually done by a man to a woman. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he holds himself still, but the warm hands on his shoulders were firm and insistent to holding him in place.

 

 

Looking down at the small wooden table he's not surprised that only a few items decorate it along with a bottle of rice wine.

 

 

 

Hoseok forces himself to sit down on his knees even with the quick horrible memories rushing through his mind that make his skin itchy and uncomfortable. He wears an uneasy expression. The General senses his discomfort quickly and raises an eyebrow before lifting his hands from The Treasurer’s shoulders, slowly making his way to sit directly across from him.

 

 

 

 

 He stares at Hoseok’s shaking fingers, mouth falling open slightly as he reaches out over the cherry brown table to encase shaky pale fingers within his own hand. Very softly he speaks.

 

 

 

 

"You don’t have to be afraid...I'm not like the Crown Prince..."

 

 

Hoseok’s looks up at him with his pupils blown dark and marble like; and whether he knows it or not he looks like a tiny cowering white mouse that’s in danger of becoming prey.

 

 

"E-excuse..me..?'

 

 

General HyunWoo’s hand tightens around Hoseok’s.

 

 

 

"I know what he did...And I know that memory probably still haunts you at night doesn’t it…?"

 

 

 

Hoseok visibly relaxes, fingers still under the General’s, eyes fluttering as he nods. Its just comforting to know that someone sympathizes him and understands the emotional torture he'd been through..men of official high ranking army positions were known to be blunt and insensitive especially the few who knew of his plight with the Crown Prince last year blaming the incident on Hoseok himself for keeping himself too "feminine-like"..but General HyunWoo much to Hoseok's relief nothing like them.

 

 

The General’s expression is earnest and determined, other hand reaching up to cup Hoseok’s jaw and smooth a thumb over the top of his cheekbone before pulling back like he knows where the boundaries are and that he’s going to respect them.

 

His palms are rough but his touch soft and forgiving; so much soo Hoseok’s instinct is to lean in to it like a safe hold.

 

 

 

“You are attractive in my eyes and very intelligent..but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me..So please call me HyunWoo from now on and if any of the soldiers bother you please do not hesitate to tell me…no man should have to deal with the nonsense others bestow upon you because of your beautiful appearance..”

 

 

_Is this a dream…? No one besides HyungWon and his Hoseok’s own family have been this gracious to him, and HyunWoo is someone he’d only met earlier today…he’s..he’s..not like other men outside and inside the palace..he’s special..different in many ways Hoseok is now sure he wants to explore._

 

There’s a momentary silence between them and Hoseok only allows him to smile in the tiniest amount, so much relief and happiness overflowing in his chest that nothing else seems to matter.

 

 

And with that the general stands, pulling the black paint-brush from his pocket and walking around the table he stops to the side of Hoseok to grab his hand and place the brush into Hoseok’s before closing it.

 

 

 

The General pulls him to stand with him still hand in hand, till he slips away all too quickly.

 

"Good-night..Hoseok.."

 

 

And with that Hyunwoo begins to walk away, ordering one of his servants to escort Hoseok home.

 

 

 

Its sweet..unnecessary but sweet and Hoseok is tempted to let his smart mouth run about ‘how he doesn't need anyone to take him home’ but he decides otherwise, completely startled as a tall young man tugs on his sleeve and begins pulling him towards the door.

 

 

 

“Wait!! Wait…”

 

 

The Servant stops and stares at him. And from the doorway The General looks over his shoulder with a questioning gaze, dark hair almost black in the shadows.

 

Their eyes meet and Hoseok clears his throat; eyes hesitant but bright.

 

“Would you like to come over for tea early tomorrow HyunWoo-sshi…?” He’s trying his damnest to keep his voice even, but there’s shy excitement barreling through his tone.

 

 

 

The General completely turns around and Hoseok’s eyes flutter when he gets a soft nod in return till he’s distracted by another figure that’s appeared in the doorway.

 

 

Hyunwoo looks to the side with surprise evident in his face.

 

“Oh…Jooheon-ah…what is it? Why are you here so late in the evening?”

 

 

 

Hoseok meets eyes with what he can tell is another General who stares at him for a second before whispering into HyunWoo’s ear.

 

 Hyunwoo puts a hand on the other General’s shoulder before glancing at Hoseok with an apologetic expression.

 

 

 

“Excuse me but I have to take of something…I’ll see you tomorrow Hoseok-ssshi..”

 

 

And with that he’s gone.

 

 

Hours later here Hoseok lies in his bed with his hand under his pillow as he toys with the purple silk sheets between his fingertips speaking his thoughts aloud to just he, himself and him alone.

 

"A relationship between us would be the talk of the nation, but having someone like HyunWoo by my side could be the best thing to ever happen to me...."

 

He huffs, blowing a few blond strands of his fringe from his face as he sits up swiftly bringing his slim fingers up to encase his face as he whines out of self pity.

 

 

 

Suddenly he hears what he thinks is his front door swing open then bang against the wall. Hoseok curses then jumps off his bed onto his feet, his light-weight white sleeping robe almost falling off of his shoulders.

 

 

 

_What in the world is that?_

 

He steps forwards reaching a hand out to pull the cotton under sheets away from himself that had somehow caught around his feet.

 

"S-Show yourself!!" He mentally slaps himself for sounding so afraid..showing any signs of weakness could mean his life at this very moment.

 

 

When a heavy body comes running out of the darkness and throws itself at him, he shrieks at the impact that forces him to fall backwards onto the bed. The person; whoever they are wrap their arms around his midsection and a face comes into contact with his.

 

 

 

 He can’t help but flail his arms and bat at the heavy person on top of him, screaming and trying to free his arms so that he could punch this guy in the face to escape. But the man feels like a sack of heavy rocks on-top of him; fingers intent and firm on Hoseok’s body.

 

 

“Get the fuck off of me you bastard!!!!!!”

 

 

His anxiety flares and he can feel his throat tighten, voice going hoarse and desperate until a familiar voice whispers into his ear that makes him go completely still.


	4. Always in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok rubs his hands together trying to warm his hands as he walks back to his door, blinking a few times when a quick ‘swoosh’ catches his ears.
> 
>  
> 
> He looks up towards the roofs of the houses and before he can even take a step foward there’s a pair of strong hands that grab him by his shoulders and is jerking his backwards.
> 
>  
> 
> His mind immediately thinks HyungWon, but when he’s forced to turn around, his heart drops, pulse deafeningly throbbing in his ears.
> 
>  
> 
> That’s….that’s not HyungWon…
> 
>  
> 
> “W-Who are you?” His voice shakes as he backs away just for the man to follow him backwards with his every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this fic just gets longer and longer and longer lol

"Hyung-ah~~~"

 

Hoseok stops struggling and raises an eyebrow, face crinkling in disgust when the hot smell of alcohol hits his senses.

 

"HyungWon...?"

 

 

A giggle resounds through the room as a "yes" and immediately he begins to snuggle into Hoseok’s side. The nasty scent of alcohol is even more intense now that he’s not worried about some weirdo robbing his house and trying to kill him and it mixes with HyungWon’s slightly musky scent which makes Hoseok cringe.

 

"Hoseok-ieeee..I missed you" HyungWon giggles against his ear like a happy baby.

 

 

Hoseok struggles in the tight hold that’d trapped his arms between their bodies and had become akin to those sticky rice cakes the king fancies soo much. Pushing against HyungWon he whines then huffs out a sigh.

 

 

"..I missed you too..but I miss being able to breathe and move more so HyungWon get off!!!" Hoseok groans, wriggling around to maneuver them to the edge of the bed before pinching HyungWon’s sides which ultimately makes him jerk violently off the bed forcing them to make a sudden landing on the wooden floors with a thud.

 

 

Hoseok lands atop of the HyungWon and he seems to get the message; moaning, then arms loosening off the Hoseok’s frame, before rolling around in a fit of giggles when Hoseok pulls himself away with heavy breathing.

 

Hoseok sits himself against the bed frame exhausted as he watches HyungWon roll around and all he can do is shake his head with a snort.

 

"What am I going to do with you HyungWon-ah...?"

 

 

The next morning HyungWon is still on the ground and had wound him in a heavy blanket Hoseok covered him with before going back to his own bed. Trying to avoid the bright sun-light streaming through an open window just a few feet away makes his head throb even more as he sits himself up slowly with a wince. But laughter from the kitchen makes him open his eyes groggily and rub at his face roughly.

 

 

Upon noticing that he’s in Hoseok’s room he smiles to himself.

 

_Well atleast I didn’t break into a complete strangers house…_

It was a miracle he even managed to get to Hoseok’s house with the amount of alcohol he’d drank last night.

 

 

Still dressed in only his under clothes from the night before he gets up slowly sobering up as he grabs his clothes folded neatly atop the top Hoseok’s desk along with his armor and begins to redress himself.

 

 

It only takes a few minutes and now he’s on his way to the kitchen. Hoseok’s laughter rings in his ear along with another voice…. _another man’s voice_ which makes HyungWon tense in the shoulders. Peaking around the corner his eyes widen in surprise seeing General HyunWoo sitting down at the table.

 

 

Hoseok is pouring him some tea, steam whirling atop the clay cups. Once he set it down and seats himself the General puts a hand atop of his own, smiling when Hoseok looks down with a shy smiles.

 

 

"Hoseok-Hyung...?"

 

 

Both men seated at the table looked over to where HyungWon is standing and immediately Hoseok pulls his hand back before standing.

 

 

"O-Oh HyungWon...ah...why don't sit down for some tea with us...?" Hoseok twitches uncomfortably when HyunWoo stands up from the table next to him to greet HyungWon; HyunWoo standing so close to Hoseok their shoulders bump softly.

 

 

“Good morning HyungWon-sshi.”

 

 

 

Their eyes meet and as much as HyungWon wants to give The General a hard stare, but he can’t because before he can even do it HyunWoo is looking down at Hoseok with a soft worried expression that makes his eyebrows knit together.

 

 

HyungWon looks between them with relieved realization and as nonchalantly as possible he looks over to the window with a smirk.

 

"No...I have guarding duty in the palace today so I must leave..."

 

 

He walks past the two towards the door and slips on his boots, not surprised when he can hear Hoseok rushing to follow behind him. HyungWon opens the door, but stops before stepping out as he throws a glance over his shoulder past Hoseok’s face and directly to HyunWoo.

 

 

"Good day General...."

 

 

General HyunWoo nods before stepping back and sitting down, hand now grasped around his tea cup as he sips slowly.

 

Hoseok steps out with HyungWon and shuts the door behind them, his hand strapped tightly HyungWon’s forearm catching him before he can walk away.

 

 

 

"You..you’re not going to say anything...?" Hoseok stares up at the back of his neck, eyes questioning, waiting for HyungWon to turn around and look at him, his own hand still clutched firmly onto him. The fact that HyungWon hadn’t been so hostile with The General was surprising...his reactions too calm collected and trusting to the say the least.

 

 

HyungWon lets out a sigh and turns around to face Hoseok. Bringing his hands up he cups Hoseok’s cheeks leaving Hoseok to meet his gaze, eyes searching; drawing himself into the warmth of HyungWon’s hands.

 

 

"I can see the way he worries for your safety..you don’t need me here and I can't stop you...just be careful...please..." There are still traces of hesitancy in his voice and almost something akin to begging tracing through the thick line of his lips. He looks down into Hoseok’s bright eyes and leans forward to press a kiss to a Hoseok’s cheek that had been flushed from the early morning chill that bites at his skin.

 

 

Hoseok eyes flutter feeling the warm press of lips along his cheek and he lets a small smile pull at the sides of his mouth as HyungWon grins back at him softly before dropping his hands and backing away.

 

"I’ll be back later today...If he-"

 

"HyungWonnie I'll be fine ...Go..you’re going to be late."

 

 

He watches HyungWon huff before adjusting his amour, waving at his hand as he walks off and after a few minutes disappears past the line of tree’s closest to the main road. Hoseok can’t see him but HyungWon stops at the very first row of houses, eyes catching a quick glimpse of a black shadow that disappears all too quickly along the roof.

 

 

But he figures it’s a stray cat and continues on his way even though he can’t help but let his hand slide along the sheath of his sword, only easing it away when the warmth of the sun hits his face.

 

 

Hoseok rubs his hands together trying to warm them as he walks back to his door, blinking a few times when a quick ‘swoosh’ catches his ears.

 

 

He looks up towards the roofs of the houses. Then before he can even take a step foward there’s a pair of strong hands that grab him by his shoulders and jerk him backwards.

 

 

His mind immediately thinks _HyungWon_ , but when he’s forced to turn around, his heart drops, pulse deafeningly throbbing in his ears.

 

_That’s….that’s not HyungWon…_

 

 

 

“W-Who are you?” His voice shakes as he backs away just for the man to follow him backwards with his every step.

 

Hoseok lets out a gasp, eyes catching the stare of a man with all black clothing, face shielded from view by a mask, rows of gold rings lining his fingers. Hoseok is out of his hold for a whole two seconds before being pulled back and wincing when his arms get twisted behind his back in a painful position making the muscles in his torso burn and ache.

 

 

He’s forced onto his knees and five men come into view. Now that he gets a better look at them from the insignia on their clothing he could tell they we're from the Chaeugh-chansa; A ghost organization known to do the dirty work of those in high positions of Governmental Authority.

 

 

Hoseok’s spine is trembling, eyes wide as he shakes his head back and forth, trying to elbow the man in the crotch so he can throw him off and run.

 

_No theres no way you’re taking me!!!!!_

 

"HyunW-mpffff!" One of them men seals a hand over his mouth muffling his screams

 

 

Slowly he looks up into the man's face, which went into a soft smirk and the fear crawling into his skin only intensifies tenfold. Another hand cups his left cheek and turns his face side to side, touch too intimate for a stranger.

 

 

 Hoseok’s breath hitches and he leans back further into the man who held onto him then tries to push himself forward struggling against the sheer power of the men as he turns his face; voice breaking in his throat as the hand over his mouth and jaw tighten painfully just to jerk him back into position.

 

 

 

Another man comes into view and with a nod of the head from the man who was obviously his superior takes a long maroon colored cloth to tie it over Hoseok's mouth just before he steps behind him.

 

 

 Hoseok gags on a sharp metallic scent that has him struggling, breaths weak and wheezy; tears seeping out of his eyes as his arms go numb.

 

His mind fades in and out, his nerves not sending out enough signals to his brain to get his limbs moving; whatever they soaked the cloth with dulls his senses to nearly everything as his feet leave the ground.

 

 

Just on the fringes of his disappearing vision he sees his house becoming farther and farther away till everything fades to black.

 

 

However much time later he wakes up to bright sun light and the sounds of a drum ringing through the air. Trying to moves his arms Hoseok groans, his hair falling into his face as he realizes that he can’t even budge a muscle let alone his fingers.

 

 

His head rolls forwards and his feet dangle mid-air, the ground much farther away than usual. A  thick scratchy wooden pole digs into his back and he’s not understanding a thing but the sickening feeling of nausea climbing up his insides. Trying his luck he opens his mouth; mumbles turning into cohesive sentences, but the cloth over his mouth muffles his every word.

 

He has enough strength to lift his head and he catches sight of the palace about a couple yards in front of him.

 

_This makes no sense..why am I at the palace..?_

 

It’s like the bubble around him bursts and it sounds like a war is happening.

 

 There are at least 50 men marching around the palace, yelling words he can’t decipher, his head throbbing even more as a drum plays heavy and full right in back of him.

 

"KING COME OUT!!! Or you're loyal servant will be slayed here and now!!!!!." One of the men shouts, bringing his sword to rest against Hoseok’s neck making him flinch.

 

"COME OUT!!!!"

 

"YOU COWARD!!!"

 

"LONG LIVE THE IDIOT KING!"

 

 

The men shout insulting words back and forth towards the palace, a few with spears and most of the rest of them with swords. There were crowds of commoners, servants, Minsters and concubines who are gathered around whispering and gasping, the whole area surrounded by royal guards holding their position around the palace.

 

 

 

"What?...What is all the commotion!" Out came the king, obviously stressed, eyes tight in confusion.

 

 

"Tsk...How dare you exile our brother!!!!" A voice shouts.

 

 

"Bring him back or we'll kill the Minister of Treasury!!" A man to the side of Hoseok tugs at his hair, pulling him closer to where he could feel the sword dig into the thin skin between his neck and jaw. Hoseok yelps, his entire life flashing through his mind at once.

 

 

The King let out an angry growl.

 

 

"How dare you scoundrels!!!! Your brother forfeited an easily won battle, therefore naming himself a traitor of the country!!! Let the Minister go, and maybe your punishment will not be as severe." He points an accusing finger to the men gathered before him.

 

 

"Tsk..tsk..tsk...too bad such a pretty face had to be sacrificed for our brother..." The man lifts his sword, forcing Hoseok to look up and wince when the sword cuts into his skin superficially.

 

 

_This is it..this is how my life ends._

 

 

The man smirks, smiling when Hoseok begins to sob, as if feeding off of his pain and getting drunk with power off of it.

 

 

"No matter...all men are the same...Now die!!"


	5. He's Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get me out of here..Please.” He grits his teeth, pleading as his voice shakes; moving when HyunWoo pulls them both to stand. He wants to hurry, wants to magically poof them away, but he can only cling to HyunWoo, mouth opening in an impatient whine until their moment is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop adding soo much to each chapter, theres just so much to fix with this story so that I can solidify Hoseok/HyunWoo's relationship lol next chapter will contain smut prepare your hearts.

 

Hoseok’s eyes are pulled shut so tightly, the sword digging into his skin more and more as he breathes out harshly; his lungs aching, fingers shaking as he prepares himself to feel the bitter sting of death.

 

 

The drums stop and silence fills the crowd; then surprised gasps hush through the court yard. There’s a pained cry from beside him, then a heavy thud against the ground that shakes the post holding Hoseok’s body upwards.

 

Cold metal clinks as it hits the ground and Hoseok’s chest hurts as he’s finally able to fully breathe in, tears seeping through his closed eyes and down his cheeks. He’s almost too scared to open his eyes but through the courage that’s not all his own he finds himself forcing them open shakily as a blurry figure comes into view in front of him.

 

"HyunWoo.....?"

 

 

Their gazes meet for all of two seconds then in a sudden flurry of motions fighting breaks out between the men who’d started a rebellion and the royal guards; a frenzy of grey and dark brown armor clashing.

 

 

 

Hoseok’s eyes dart around wildly, feeling only mild relief as the ropes that had once tied his arms together gets cut free and he nearly falls to the ground, gasping as armor covered arms hook underneath his armpits and tug him back up him into HyunWoo’s chest; warmth radiating through his skin pushing life back into his own weak limbs.

 

 

 

He clings to HyunWoo tightly; feeling the petrified, horrid emotions from earlier seep out; replaced by complete and utter reassurance like he was in the safest place he could possibly be.. _In HyunWoo’s arms_

 

 

 

"Hoseok-ah?!Are you alright??" HyunWoo’s large palm settles on the back of his head; letting soft loose blonde strands of hair fall through his fingers as he pulls Hoseok back enough so that he can look at his face; skittish eyes searching for any signs of pain.

 

 

The stress of the last few minutes come crashing down on Hoseok and he can’t find the words to speak, mouth opening but no words coming out; his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

 

 

_He came for me..He'll keep me safe, but he's in danger of being killed here too I can't let that happen_

 

 

It’s like his body is in figurative shock; his heart thumping healthy and strong in his chest but nerves and brain refusing to come back down from a line of nearly life shattering, cascade high of alarming events.

 

 

''Hoseok?"

 

 

He can only nod before his eyes dart over HyunWoo’s shoulders when swords clang loudly against each other too close to them both. They only have a few seconds before Hoseok watches HyunWoo’s eyes widen like large plates as a spear comes hurdling at them both centered to go right through them.

 

 

 

He panics, clutching onto HyunWoo as he feels fingers digging into his sides, pulling him closer into HyunWoo’s chest as he swings them to the side and they land on the ground just in time to see the spear go flying into a rebel who flies back on impact; blood gushing from his wound and painting the ground a dull ruby red.

 

 

Hoseok sees it all..everything..and its then that he realizes why his father pushed him into the arts instead of weaponry at such a young age. War is not for the weak-hearted and as much as Hoseok doesn’t want to admit it..he has a fragile heart and becomes emotionally attached all to easily so just the sight of death has him ducking his head into HyunWoo’s shoulder, lips brushing against his skin as his fingers dig painfully into the one arm not firm around his back.

 

 

He’s sure he leaves crescent marks from where he holds onto HyunWoo for dear life, feeling nauseated once again when HyunWoo looks down at him with a wince.

 

 

“Get me out of here..Please.” Hoseok grits his teeth, pleading as his voice shakes; moving when HyunWoo pulls them both to stand. He wants to hurry, wants to magically poof them away, but he can only cling to HyunWoo, mouth opening in an impatient whine until their moment is broken.

 

“HyunWoo I c-can't-"

 

A rebel throws himself in front of them bow and sword is raised straight at them till a soldier steps in-between them; kicking his legs out from underneath him and piercing his shoulder. On instinct HyunWoo unleashes his sword from its sheath, tugging Hoseok to stand behind him as he gets in formation to attack.

 

 

"Leave this to me and get him out of here!" A voice rings out clearly and Hoseok knows immediately who’s just saved them.

 

 

_Well I’ll be dammned..the brat is actually pretty good with a sword_

 

 

Hoseok feels the sides of his mouth relax in a smile when HyungWon turns around and looks at both him and HyunWoo. He looks soo grown up now and Hoseok feels a surge of pride in his chest that swirls into disgust when he sees HyungWon’s sword that drips with blood. He already knows his face paling, nose crinkling as he grabs onto HyunWoo’s free hand, trying to keep his eyes on anything but the blood that invades his senses.

 

 

HyunWoo nods appreciatively at HyungWon before looking around to asess his next strategy of escaping this madness.  

 

 

But before he can even take a step forwards HyungWon is pushing him backwards and Hoseok runs into HyunWoo’s back, following his every move and swaying on his feet as he watches the scene around them. HyunWoo breathes out clear and even looking over towards Hoseok's best friend with a questioning expression.

 

 

“HyungWon-sshi what-“

 

 

"Get him out of here NOW! I’ll cover you so make a run for the palace you can get out through the back."

 

 

 

HyunWoo hears his every word, but adrenaline pulses through his blood, heart beat ringing in his ears as instinct takes over and he raises his sword when a rebel comes running at HyungWon; elbowing him out of the way as he their swords meet in a loud ringing noise, the man only falling to his knees when HyunWoo drives his sword through the man’s thigh pulling back when his loud cries of pain become the tell-tell sign that he’s no longer a danger to them.

 

 

 

HyungWon covers Hoseok who can still feel the effects of whatever drug they’d used to knock him out earlier; cursing when his head throbs, legs feeling like jelly,  breathless as their eyes meet. Only seconds later HyunWoo just as quickly as he got into combat mode is grabbing at Hoseok, fingers encircling around his wrist as he tugs him close motioning for him to get onto his back.

 

 

 

“He’s right; I can’t protect us both like this you’re a walking target Hoseok lets go!!”

 

 

Hoseok gets the message clear as day, looking up when HyungWon guides him towards HyunWoo’s back admist the fighting, only backing away when HyunWoo holds him up easily, jogging his way towards the palace.

 

 

 

Hoseok shuts his eyes at the sounds of the swords and spears clashing, the violent screams and cries thudding against his skull like a bad migraine as he rests his head in HyunWoo’s neck. His nose is tucked into his warm skin, muscles tense beneath it as he gets them both through the crowds and onto the palace steps.

 

 

Hoseok feels himself going unconscious; grip loosening around HyunWoo’s shoulders uncontrollably, eyes on the verge of fluttering shut when HyunWoo leans forwards to ensure he won’t fall off, hands tightening around Hoseok’s thighs as he jogs them both up the stairs.

 

 

 

“Come on Hoseok we're almost out of here, just stay with me.” HyunWoo's tender voice is tense as it rumbles in Hoseok's skin, breath heavy as he trudges on through the huge palace doors.

 

Before everything begins to fog up completely Hoseok can hear HyungWon yelling across from at least hallway cross the court yard.

 

“I’m trusting you..keep him safe, or its you I’ll be coming after General HyunWoo!!!!”

 

The sounds fade like theres water stuck in his ears and Hoseok’s limply face plants into HyunWoo’s neck no longer able to force his himself to stay awake, his vision becoming blurry before everything goes black.


	6. Staring at the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You’re awake..." HyunWoo’s voice is a light buzz in his ear, similar to the soft crackle of the flame on the candle in the corner of the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Hoseok breathes out through his nose, head falling back onto HyunWoo’s shoulder with a tired sigh.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah I’m up…How long have I been out?” He asks, eyes fluttering when one of HyunWoo’s hands slide to his hip to turn him around and their eyes meet unspoken words of affection caught up between them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HyunWoo no longer has his armor on, now he’s just wearing causal garb of most men in the city, soft satin robe a dark blue that matches his pants.
> 
>  
> 
> It feels soft from where Hoseok’s fingers are curled into the loose material at HyunWoo’s chest and this is..nice..really nice actually..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had to delete the original last chapter and start over again because it was soo bad lol But I hope you guys enjoy it!

Everything is soft and pillowed beneath his body, mind no longer having any traces of fog, his legs and arms actually moving when he tells them to. Opening his eyes takes a bit longer; still heavy and slow, but eventually his eyes flutter open easily adjusting to the dimly lit room.

 

 

_Whose house is this..? Where am I?_

 

Hoseok looks around the room focusing on every detail from the dark wooden desk to the light purple curtains partly masking the darkness of the sky from outside the window.

 

 

As he does this he can hear some shuffling in another room close by which stirs him to immediately sit up; letting heaps of air fill his lungs with a relieved sigh that falls from his mouth when he realizes his head isn’t throbbing any longer. His fringe falls into his face, braid completely loose over his shoulder as he’s getting onto his feet but not without swaying in place.

 

 

 Suddenly there’s a body rushing towards him and Hoseok eyes immediately shoot over to the door as he holds his breath only to find himself caught up in the hold of familiar arms that wrap around his midsection, lips right next to his ear; body warm and taunt beneath his back.

 

"HyunWoo-"

 

 

''You’re awake..." HyunWoo’s voice is a light buzz in his ear, similar to the soft crackle of the flame on the candle in the corner of the room.

 

Hoseok breathes out through his nose, head falling back onto HyunWoo’s shoulder with a tired sigh.

 

“Yeah I’m up…How long have I been out?” He asks, eyes fluttering when one of HyunWoo’s hands slide to his hip to turn him around and their eyes meet unspoken words of affection caught up between them.

 

 

HyunWoo no longer has his armor on, now he’s just wearing causal garb of most men in the city, soft satin robe a dark blue that matches his pants.

 

It feels soft from where Hoseok’s fingers are curled into the loose material at HyunWoo’s chest and this is..nice..really nice actually..

 

 

“Just a few hours..its late in the afternoon and HyungWon came by earlier to check on you.”

 

Hoseok’s mind snaps loose from its eased state and HyunWoo looks down at him lips pursed when fingers tug lightly at his robe.

 

 

“HyungWon..he’s..he’s alright? Not injured?” He can’t help the way his voice pitches up in worry.

 

 

HyunWoo licks his lips and blinks a few times before opening his mouth to speak; hand still clutched onto Hoseok’s hip as if he was afraid Hoseok would fall over without his support.

 

“A few bruises but nothing more than that…he’s a good soldier..someone I’d want to have in battle by my side.” He admits, smiling when the corners of Hoseok’s mouth turn upwards in a proud smile.

 

 

“I guess I don’t have much to worry about then huh?..Everytime I look at him all I see is his ten year old self, so watching him fight yesterday was surreal..” Hoseok sighs, looking down as his hand reaches up to tuck his hair away from his face, frowning when another piece falls in place of it.

 

 

HyunWoo’s chuckle rumbles from above his head and a strong hand sweeps it away from his eyes, hand slipping down to cup around his cheek like it belongs there and Hoseok slowly starts to think that maybe it does…. He really can’t help it when his ears begin to burn a pink color, giving away his emotions without so much as a warning.

 

 

“You worry about him soo much..will I ever have a fraction of that concern and affection from you?”

 

It’s a blunt question but there’s no hesitancy in his voice which makes one of Hoseok’s eyebrows raise in concern as he takes HyunWoo’s big palm in his own, pulling it away from his face and down in-between their bodies so he can hold it close to his heart, thumb pressing softly against rough knuckles.

 

 

“You’re soo different from other men…you’re a General..a man of war with high status, but you ask me questions gently like teenager in love-“

 

HyunWoo interjects his sentence without so much as a pause -“Well I am in Love.”

 

 

Hoseok’s gaze snaps away from their hands and HyunWoo is looking down at him calmly like he hadn't just confessed his love and made Hoseok's mind bobble.

 

 

_What…did he just say…?_

“HyunWoo you just..are you fully aware of your words? Are you being serious?” Hoseok drops his hand and steps back out of HyunWoo’s hold, eyebrows furrowed disposition somewhat unbelieving.

 

 

HyunWoo stays in place and rubs his hands over his face tiredly, not bothering to follow Hoseok; having enough common sense to realize now was not the time to be overly grabby without permission.

_He would not do what the Crown Prince had done and he refused to give Hoseok any reason to think he would betray his trust like that._

And Hoseok must have some amount of trust in him because HyunWoo watches him bite over his bottom lip nervous, but still not move back. Instead he moves just half a step closer..almost like being out of HyunWoo’s range is uncomfortable.

 

 

He’s not looking at HyunWoo like he’s disgusted, his eyes are searching, maybe a bit confused but it’s all the confirmation HyunWoo needs to speak up once again.

 

 

“Yes I’m fully aware of my words and I’ve chosen them quite carefully after days of careful consideration…I can’t say that I’m fully in love with you..”

 

 

Hoseok cocks his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest; mouth opening in response.

 

 

“But you-“

 

“Wait..I’m not done….I may not fully be in love with you but I have enough love for you that even if you don’t reciprocate it I want to let you know that you’ve stolen my heart, made me soft in ways no one else has and that I want to be with you..will you accept me?”

 

 

And with that a hand is extended out to Hoseok, soft brown eyes ticking upwards to his own and he thinks he may be imagining it, but HyunWoo’s skin seems to burn with an extremely subtle Hugh of red that travels up his neck.

 

 

And Hoseok can appreciate the vulnerability in this instance..it’s good to know that he’s not the only one whose feeling a million and one things at once, because he has to will away the tingly chill running through his fingertips, up his arms and into his very core.

 

 

So he does what his limbs pull him to do and step forward, eyes locked on HyunWoo as he takes a hold of his hand; feeling it weigh heavy in his palm; their skin tones contrasting pale to tan like yin and yang.

 

 

Hoseok licks over his dry lips, drawing his other hand up to place firmly over the middle of HyunWoo’s chest, feeling a strong constant heartbeat pulse through his skin. He’s amazed at the dreamy, wondering gaze HyunWoo bestows upon him; hopeful nervous energy flowing out of him like child.

 

 

“And if I say yes and others ask of our relationship…what would you say?” He inquires, eyes delving deep into HyunWoo’s; ears tickled pink when they found themselves gravitating even closer to each other; their knee’s kissing, robes making soft sounds as they brush.

 

 

“That you are mine and I am yours…our love can change boundaries and overcome all things.” He’s breathing soft into Hoseok’s face, just a few inches apart as a hand rests just on the curve of Hoseok’s back.

 

 

That’s more than enough for Hoseok…any other man unsure of himself would’ve froze on the spot and done nothing but stutter his way through garbles on nonsense.  But HyunWoo is oh soo calm and collected; cares nothing about what others think…their happiness is more important than the hushed judging minds of simpletons.

 

 

He  finds himself slipping his arms around HyunWoo’s neck with a smile, one hand cupping the back of HyunWoo’s neck and pressing his fingers down firmly along heated skin before pulling close to let their foreheads bump together playfully, mouths now just breaths away.

 

 

“I’ll love you as much as you love me Son HyunWoo..”

 

 

He can see HyunWoo smiling brightly at him and in the midst of debating on whether to close the distance between them.

 

_Still such a gentleman_

 

 

Hoseok laughs, the after effects shaking them both as they hold each other and bask in the romantic moment. His hand slides up into HyunWoo’s short dark hair and presses him closer; loving the way HyunWoo does the same; hand still flat at the lowest part of his back and pulling him closer.

 

 

“Kiss me you idiot..what are you waiting for?”

 

 

There’s a light pinch that stings his hip, and Hoseok is about to retaliate, but then HyunWoo is guiding their mouths together in an easy slide that ends up with them kissing firmly. HyunWoo’s mouth angled down, slowly delicately, following Hoseok’s whose eagerly leaning up and reciprocating with reckless abandon, chuckles dancing in between their mouths when he lightly bites HyunWoo’s thick bottom lip and Hyunwoo's whole body jolts like he’d been electrocuted.

 

 

The room feels super-heated now, Hoseok's voice jumping between a whine and a gasp when HyunWoo tugs him up off the ground, arms tight around his waist as they kiss.

 

He feels HyunWoo’s words against his lips and in turn Hoseok’s fingers curl up into his scalp, scratching softly and tugging gently on the strands; chuckling when HyunWoo’s voice shakes slightly.

 

“I wanted to take it slow with you, but you seem to have other plans-“

 

 

Suddenly the world does a 360 degree spin on Hoseok and he lands back on HyunWoo’s bed with a light whispy moan. His hips are bracketed by strong thighs, weight atop of him comfortable. The way HyunWoo’s fingers tremble against his shoulder makes him smile; face flushing a few shades deeper, hands still entwined in HyunWoo’s thick hair as he tugs him downwards for a kiss, arching his back up so they can meet.

 

 

“You’re nervous…I trust you so don’t be afraid to touch me, your hands can tear apart an enemy of war to shreds but tremble at the very sight of me..you won’t hurt me HyunWoo.” He coos, pressing full lips along HyunWoo’s jawline.

 

 

There’s a few boughts of heavy breathing between them, HyunWoo’s hands sliding to where Hoseok’s back is arched high off the bed and pulling him up into his chest so that he can latch his mouth into the soft juncture where Hoseok’s shoulder and neck meet.

 

 

“Then I will not hold back and neither should you.” It sounds like a command to Hoseok’s ears, and he eagerly nods, letting HyunWoo handle his body like it’s worth a lifetime supply of gold and silver.

 

 

HyunWoo’s hands undo the top of Hoseok’s robe, letting the string fall off and watching as Hoseok’s shoulder becomes exposed; robe slowly falling off, letting long blonde strands of hair cover over his skin instead as he looks up into HyunWoo’s eyes like a tempting fox spirit.

 

 

And HyunWoo almost can’t contain himself; tugging Hoseok closer into his lap. His words are a low whisper as he grinds their bodies together in a slow tortuous dance, nosing the pulse point in Hoseok’s neck and lightly groaning when Hoseok latches onto him; pale legs sliding from underneath them to hook around HyunWoo’s hips and buck into his crotch.

 

 

His hands find the string holding together HyunWoo’s top and it comes off between his fingers easily, catching HyunWoo’s lips again as he slides his hands underneath his shoulders pinching and rubbing at the toned expanse of skin. Teasingly he slips one hand down to palm over the area above HyunWoo’s crotch where he can see the dark bits of his happy trail and muscle twitching under his warming palm.

 

The air between them and all around the room is hot..too hot; they kiss and kiss, lips slick and pink, Hoseok’s teeth finding purchase on HyunWoo’s bottom lip and sucking before they slant their mouths back together loosing every bit of breath they have.

 

After a minute the heaviness in the crotches turn into full on erections that bulge through their silk pants; rubbing against each other with no hesitancy.

 

Hoseok is finally hard enough to feel the stimulation that trickles up his thighs then into the pit of his belly; moaning and swirling his hips. He suddenly detours and bites down hard on HyunWoo’s shoulder to muffle a pleasured whine that drops from his throat when one hand slides down and a finger rubs sensually down the crack of his ass.

 

“M..mph..- fuck-“

 

 

HyunWoo is equally spurred on, wincing at the sting as his fingers drag up and down between Hoseok’s ass; the friction between them is intense, Hoseok’s nipples pert and hard as they drag against HyunWoo’s own chest.

 

 

And Hoseok catches on; HyunWoo's moans turning into choked off whines as he presses his chest into HyunWoo's more intensely. Their nipples catching and stimulating as HyunWoo's harden into round soft delicate nubs; his body quivering as he chases the feeling. Hoseok smirks when HyunWoo moans and clutches onto his ass roughly, thrusting up into him with reckless abandonded even more when Hoseok drags his nails across his skin, feet hooked onto the back of his thighs firmly.

 

 

They push and pull at eachother till HyunWoo drops him backwards onto the bed and folds one of his still clothes legs up to his chest, their pants soiled from where their erections slowly leak.

 

 

The new angle makes Hoseok cry out, skin speckled with light sweat under HyunWoo’s body as they thrust their hips and swirl, pleasure tipping the scales and piling over when Hoseok reaches up and tweaks one of HyunWoo’s nipples and in turn HyunWoo’s finger pushes into his ass much more deeper than before.

 

 

They both still and HyunWoo cums, groaning into Hoseok’s neck loudly. His shaky finger still stuck in Hoseok’s ass when Hoseok seizes underneath him with a gasp, back arching painfully off the bed as cum thickly slides down between his own trembling thighs.

 

 

They’re so out of breath, Hoseok’s hair is all over his face and HyunWoo loses strength in his arms so he collapses besides him; face tucked into Hoseok’s neck, hands clutched onto both of his elbows as they breath together, bracketing him and to keep him close.

 

 

Hoseok skin is hot, deathly warm with HyunWoo on all four sides of his body, but he likes it this way, leaning his  cheek onto the top of HyunWoo's forehead and chuckling as he can feel and hear the mumbled vibrations onto his skin as HyunWoo groans.

 

“I’m never going to get the stain out of these pants..”

 

Hoseok laughs so hard he snorts, hand coming up to rub soothingly at the back of HyunWoo’s head before feeling his limbs become heavy with a soft release of tension.

 

 

“I think they could use a bit more dirtying if you ask me..”

 

There’s a moment of silence and then Hoseok’s sharp laughter rings out. Seconds later it’s muffled by HyunWoo’s mouth over his; tasting like spiced plum tea on the tip of his tongue.

 

 

Hoseok wakes up the next morning almost dream like. Birds are chirping in the early spring morning in the trees outside and it brings bright light into the room that makes his vision fuzzy before the floor boards creak from a few feet away.

 

 

The sound doesn’t quite register to Hoseok who’s eyes fall shut again.

 

 

HyunWoo’s arm is heavy over is body, palm flat over Hoseok’s stomach as he’s snoring lightly making the sheets move with each breath he takes.

 

 

The floorboards creak again and Hoseok’s brain sends emergency electrical signals up and down his body as he jolts upwards; hair blocking his vision before he tosses it out of his face and is met with a figure standing near the bed.

 

Out of reflex as the bed shifts quickly HyunWoo sits up just as swiftly, looking a mess as the sheets are forced to pool down at their hips exposing just their upper bodies.

 

“General your presence is needed for our new recruits at the training center..you’re ten minutes late.”

 

The voice makes Hoseok groan in contempt as he ducks back down underneath the sheets to avoid the judging look HyungWon is giving them and the embarrassed way some of HyunWoo’s servants who are standing at the door are trying their hardest to look away.

 

 

He can’t help but whine in frustration, his voice cracking from overuse last night and just the fact that it was too damn early.

 

 

“HyungWon are you really going to be like this??”

 

 

HyunWoo looks over to where the lump under the sheets that is Hoseok curls up before slowly peeking out, his face burning, ears pink and smiles before scratching his head unbothered.

 

 

He turns his attention away from Hoseok and looks up at HyungWon with an eyebrow raised, still slightly sleepy but highly amused.

 

 

“Is this going to be a typical thing for you?”

 

HyungWon smirks, arms crossing over his chest as he shrugs.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Hoseok growls, eyes narrowed as he fully emerges from underneath the sheets.

 

“You brat….just let me put some pants on and I’ll-“

 

He never gets to finish that sentence because HyunWoo quickly slides a hand over his mouth to muffle his words, looking over at HyungWon with a tired shake of the head.

 

 

“ Fine fine..I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

 

 

HyungWon looks over at him with an even expression, smile tugging at the sides of his mouth as he turns around to walk out.

 

 

HyungWon can hear Hoseok’s grumbling from a few feet away and for some reason it pulls a chuckle from his belly that shakes his shoulders as he walks.

 

 

But a hand latches around his wrist and he’s jerked backwards, eyes wide as he turns around and is met with a shirtless HyunWoo who stops him with nothing but a pair of pants on.

 

Even with his hair sticking up in seven different directions, his gaze is stern, presence commanding.

 

“I appreciate the wakeup call, but remember I am your General and the next time you come barging into my private room without permission I will have you subjected to being the test subject for combat training.”

 

 

HyungWon’s hand twitches in HyunWoo’s grasp and he swallows the insulting retort brewing on his tongue as he bows deeply before muttering a soft “Yes Sir.”

 

 

Hoseok is laughing heartily in the background, snorting when HyunWoo lets go of HyungWon who looks shell shocked as the General walks over to his wardrobe so he can begin dressing.

 

 

Their dynamics soften through the months and HyungWon generally gets to make fun of HyunWoo a few times a day, especially happy with himself even when HyunWoo takes every word seemingly completely unbothered by it till the nerve on the side of his forehead begins twitch uncontrollably. But when they go out for food and drinks Hoseok always finds himself between two drunk idiots who knee and elbow each other in the ribs, armor clashing as they throw heavy arms around each other joking. Their insults toss back and forth till they pass out, cuddling up to each other like puppies.

 

 

 

_HyungWon might as well be HyunWoo’s annoying adopted step-son at this point._

 

Hoseok secretly loves watching them interact even when they bicker and laugh at each other. And when he hears them snoring; four pairs of eyes shut in a drunken sleep, Hoseok enjoys every drop of rice wine and soju to himself, looking up at the night sky and being utterly thankful for his happiness.

 

 

HyunWoo’s hand always winds up finding his even in his drunken state, fingers curling inbetween his own and holding on tight. Hoseok smiles so brightly that people passing probably think he’s crazy; staring up at the sky smiling wide like he’s found himself in the stars.


End file.
